


A Night to Ourselves

by BranwenOSV



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: Saphron sets up a special night alone with Terra…if Terra could just stop looking at her scroll long enough to notice.





	A Night to Ourselves

Terra was walking home after spending another excruciating day at work. The Atlas Military's relay tower wasn't working properly, and because Terra was the only one smart enough to come up with a solution outside of "turn it off and on again", she was stuck doing all the heavy lifting. Terra had her scroll out to make sure the signal suddenly didn't go haywire as soon as she left work, barely paying attention to the other people on the sidewalk yet had the instinct to avoid bumping into them. By the time Terra finally looked up from her scroll, she was already on the front steps of her house.

"I'm home!" said Terra, not noticing there was nobody waiting for her in the living room. In fact, the whole house was eerily silent. It appeared that all the huntsmen that were lodging in their house were gone. Even Adrian wasn't making any noise, and he usually only napped around noon.

"Hello? Saphron? Anyone home?"

"In here, Terra!" called Saphron from the kitchen.

Terra entered the kitchen and was shocked to see the kitchen table decorated with fancy candles in the middle and the utensils they only used for special occasions, with two plates of beef wellington and a glass of wine sitting at both ends of the table. Terra was starting to worry that she had forgotten something important.

"Son of a...was today supposed to be something I forgot?" asked Terra.

"No, silly!" laughed Saphron. "I just wanted to do something special. A nice, quiet dinner for just the two of us."

"But what about your brother and all his friends?"

"They're all out and about in the town."

"And what about Adrian?"

"Staying overnight with the neighbors. Tonight is just you and me, Terra."

"Oh. Well...that's nice."

Saphron was hoping for a better reaction from Terra for surprising her with this special surprise dinner. Saphron decided to brush off Terra's lukewarm reaction from having all her energy drained from a hard day’s work.

"Don't just stand there!" said Saphron. "Sit down and eat!"

"Of course," said Terra, sitting down and placing her scroll by her plate. Saphron watched as Terra quickly took a bite of her meal, while Terra was more focused on watching her scroll than enjoying her meal.

"So, what do you think?" asked Saphron.

"Think what?"

"The wellington. Do you like it?"

"Oh. It's great."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you even know why I made beef wellington?"

Terra stopped before she took another bite. Saphron usually didn't have ulterior motives for what she cooked the family for dinner.

"...because you wanted to?" asked a confused Terra.

"It was the first meal I ever made for you when we started living together!" said Saphron.

"Oh, right! Slipped my mind," said Terra before returning to her meal.

"I still remember the day I told my parents I was moving halfway across the world so I can be with you. If it were up to my mom, she'd have me and Jaune never leave the nest."

Saphron grabbed her wine glass and vividly remembered how her mom was crying rivers when Saphron departed the Arc family manor to move in with her then-girlfriend Terra.

"I also remember how I overcooked the meat and we ended up celebrating our first night together with the toughest meat in history. Not to brag, but I say I've improved my cooking techniques quite a bit, don't you think?"

Saphron took a sip of wine as she waited to hear a positive reply from Terra, but instead witnessed Terra pre-occupied with staring at her scroll, as if she had completely ignored everything Saphron had just told her. Saphron gently put her glass down before she got tempted to do something else with it as she stood up and walked over to Terra.

"Terra honey," said Saphron, placing a hand on Terra's shoulder to make sure she got her attention. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" asked Terra. Saphron quickly grabbed Terra's scroll and backed away, causing Terra to get up as well.

"Stop looking at your damn scroll!" yelled Saphron.

"But Saphron--"

"No buts! You've dedicated enough of your time at work! We haven't had a romantic evening to ourselves in months and it looks like you don't even care that I'm trying to do something special!"

"What? I do care! I'm just a little busy with--"

"A LITTLE busy? You've done nothing but stare at this thing since you've gotten home! Every day you come home stressed out and complaining about work, but it seems like you care more about work than..."

Saphron didn't want to finish that sentence, instead going to the sink where she started to cry. Terra wrapped her arms around Saphron's hips, feeling hurt that Saphron would accuse her of caring so little about her wife.

"Saph," said Terra, "you're saying that like I'm trying to avoid you! You think I want to work these extended days and have to watch my scroll 24/7 in case that little runt calls me in for another 'emergency that could threaten the very fabric of Argus?'" Terra said that last part in a mock tone of voice, hoping that would cheer Saphron up a bit. "I'm only doing this for everyone's sake, especially for you and Adrian."

"But what's the point if we can't even find the time to enjoy each other's company the way we used to?" asked Saphron.

Before Terra could reply, Terra's scroll went off. Saphron looked at the scroll and as if summoned on cue, she saw the picture of the "little runt" known as Caroline Cordovin on Terra's screen.

"Saph, please give me my scroll," said Terra.

Saphron wanted to ignore Terra and just chuck the scroll out the door, but Saphron knew how important Terra's job was and placed the scroll back in Terra's hand. Terra answered the scroll while still having one arm around Saphron's waist.

"What is it, captain? ...another signal error? Of course. ...unfortunately, I can't make it tonight. Family emergency. You'll have to find someone else to look at it until I get back."

Terra held her scroll away from her ear as Cordovin went into her loud spiel about Terra not fulfilling her duties.

"I understand the lives of so many are at risk, but I'm sure the great Atlas Military are more than capable of handling whatever threats come our way."

Before Cordovin could make her usual empty threats, Terra hung up, muted her scroll, and slid it across the kitchen counter into the corner so she couldn't be tempted to pick it up again. As much as Saphron wanted to cheer Terra's reply, she was worried about the possible ramifications from doing so.

"Terra, I hope that--"

"Didn't get me fired?" replied Terra. "Please, I'm the most valuable member of the Atlas Military not named Ironwood. I think I've put in enough overtime to deserve this night."

Terra swung Saphron around and planted a kiss on her lips.

"So, what else do you want to do tonight?" asked Terra. "Watch a movie or...skip straight to the bedroom scene?"

"Whatever your heart desires, honey."

#

Terra had decided she wasn't in the mood to just sit on a couch watching more screens for two hours, and instead opted to head to the bedroom. Carrying Saphron bridal style all the way to their bedroom, the two of them immediately took their clothes off and let their hair down before jumping into bed in each other's embrace. Terra wrapped her arms and legs around Saphron as she kissed her, as if trying to make sure Saphron didn't go anywhere. Terra would have been satisfied making out like that for hours, but Saphron broke off the kiss so she can start to truly pleasure Terra. Saphron bent her head down and softly nipped at Terra's lower-end of her neck while massaging Terra’s right breast.

"Fuck, Saph!" yelled Terra. "You haven't lost a beat at this!"

"Like I would ever forget all your little 'love points,'" said Saphron.

"I bet you don't remember my biggest one."

"Oh, you mean...this?"

Saphron inserted two fingers into Terra's pussy and pushed up against the upper-walls of her vagina, nearly causing Terra to jump up. Saphron held Terra down by her shoulder as she continued to rub her fingers against Terra's G-spot, causing Terra to elicit loud moans.

"God Saph, don't stop!" said Terra, grabbing the bedsheets to restrain herself from spasming out. "Don't fucking stop!"

Saphron kept kissing Terra's collarbone as she massaged Terra's biggest "love point." Terra grabbed the back of Saphron's head to encourage her to bite harder as she got ready to orgasm on Saphron's hand, only to suddenly feel Saphron remove her hand from inside herself.

"What the hell?" asked Terra, somewhat miffed at Saphron's teasing.

"Sorry sweetie," said Saphron, licking a bit of Terra's secretions off her fingertips, "but I had to for something else I had in mind."

Saphron planted small kisses on Terra as she slowly made her way down Terra's body. Once she reached Terra's pubic area, Saphron lifted her head up and used her thumbs to spread out Terra's labia. Knowing what Saphron was about to perform, Terra immediately protested.

"Saph, wait," said Terra.

"What's wrong?" asked Saphron.

"I think it's only fair we both get to eat out."

Saphron smiled and nodded, getting up and repositioning herself so the two of them now had a good view of their lover's glistening pussy. Saphron hovered above Terra and slowly moved down on Terra to make sure she didn't shove herself forcefully, only for Terra to get a firm grasp on her cheeks and pull her in anyway, wasting no time digging into Saphron. While Saphron took her time to slowly swirl her tongue inside Terra, Terra lapped up Saphron like she was starving for more. Saphron had to dig her nails into Terra's thighs to keep herself from screaming and concentrate on pleasuring Terra. While it wasn't meant to be a competition, Saphron didn't want to be orgasming way before Terra did, so Saphron decided to speed it up a bit by gently sucking on Terra's clit. Saphron could tell that got a reaction from Terra when she could feel Terra's moans vibrating inside her and her ass being moved closer to Terra's mouth, causing Saphron to suck harder, using Terra's moans to gauge how long she was to orgasming.

Terra let out one huge moan into Saphron as her juices jolted into Saphron's mouth and onto the bed; that last moan was also enough to push Saphron over the edge as she orgasmed directly into Terra's mouth, who licked up every bit of Saphron's cum as she could. With the two of them spent on giving each other oral, Saphron rolled off Terra as the two laid parallel to each other on the bed.

"When's the last time we ever did that?" asked Saphron.

"It had to be the first night when we officially lived together," said Terra. "I remember you tasted better than that poor excuse you called a dinner."

"But you still ate it all anyway!" replied Saphron, sitting up and looking embarrassed by the backhanded compliment.

"Only because I didn't want to upset you because of how hard you really tried!"

"And that's when I knew...I just had to marry you," said Saphron, leaning over and planting a kiss on Terra, tasting some of her own juices on Terra's lips.

"And did you remember how we spent that first night as a married couple?" asked Terra, sitting up to get herself in position.

"How could I forget something that good?" said Saphron, lifting her leg up for Terra.

Terra grabbed Saphron's leg as she sat down on Saphron’s thigh and slid herself closer to Saphron's clit. As soon as their two clits made contact, Saphron's grabbed Terra's free hand and intertwined her fingers with Terra's as Terra began to rub herself against Saphron. Saphron grabbed the sheets with her other hand as she moaned from the immense pleasure, gripping Terra tightly as if never wanting to let her go.

"Fuck Terra, don’t stop!" moaned Saphron.

"Trust me, I wish I could!" moaned Terra. "I never want this to end with you, Saph!"

Terra meant what she said. She wished she didn't have to work the long hours, hear the constant chewing out by her bosses, and stare at her scroll in all hours of the day. Terra would be happy taking a lesser job and living in a run-down studio apartment as long as it meant she can keep spending time with the woman who was always there to greet her after work with a warm meal, a warm smile, and a pretty hot body to boot.

"Terra!” yelled Saphron. “I'm gonna...gonna..."

"Me too!” replied Terra. “On three..."

After their count of three, both women let out a moan loud enough to echo across the entire house as they orgasmed, flooding the sheets with their love juices. Terra dropped Saphron's leg and collapsed on top of her, scooching down to rest her head on Saphron's chest as she was catching her breath.

"You think...the neighbors...heard us?" said Terra between her breaths.

"Pretty sure they did," said Saphron, fiddling with Terra's loosened hair between her fingers. "Do you really care?"

"Not really," replied Terra, moving up to give her lover a kiss on the lips. "I don't know about you, but I can use a hot shower right now."

"I'll do you one better. A nice, long, relaxing bath together."

Saphron went to the bathroom to prepare the bath as Terra removed the stained sheets from their bed. Once the bath was ready, the two slid in with Terra sitting behind Saphron, wrapping her arms around the only woman keeping her sane as she buried her face in Saphron's hair. This would have made the perfect ending to their night if a certain group coming back didn't suddenly occur in Terra's mind.

"I just realized something," said Terra. "Shouldn't your brother and his friends have been back by now?"

"Don't worry about them," said Saphron. "I told them my plans might involve some 'intimate' time, so they're all staying overnight at the hotel."

"With who's money, exactly?"

"Well..."

"I'm kidding!" said Terra, nuzzling the back of Saphron's neck. "I know we've got plenty saved up. Besides, it was worth it, Saph."

"That's all I needed to hear," said Saphron, leaned her head back to give Terra a soft kiss.

"I wish we could do this more often, Saph. Sometimes I think I should just quit my job."

"Nonsense! Like you said, you work hard for me, Adrian, and everyone in Argus!" Saphron rotated herself so she can face Terra eye-to-eye. "I know it seems like I hate your job, but I'm proud of what you're doing, Terra. Never forget that."

"I knew I married you for a reason," said Terra, pulling Saphron in for another kiss.


End file.
